


Feels So Good

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: During: FOTR, Fluff, Intrigue, M/M, Points of View, Writing for Vola November Challenge2004, old story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1581971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orli trying to do his lines, but can't when Viggo is there… know why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels So Good

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Only in my dream, and it is such a sweet dream.
> 
> Beta: Piper

Orli POV'

I took the script from the table, and waited for Peter to tell me when start. I needed to get over it, but I could feel Viggo staring at me deeply. 

Oh, those eyes… it seemed that he was already catching me… I kept looking at him.

"Orli!" I heard. It was Peter's voice… bringing me out of my daydream.

I shook my head slightly, and lowered my head over the script and started reading, what a turn on to do the wrong thing…

I mumbled, and it was not elvish, though it was meant to be.

"Okay, cut!" Peter ordered to his man, then turned and suggested, "take a rest, drink some water…"

As Peter left, Viggo came over, there was a little smile on his face as he said, "I can help you with elvish you know…"

"A ranger from the North teaching an Elf elvish?" I grinned at him.

I could feel my heart pounding and beating faster as he came closer and closer…

He put his hands on my chest… I tried to hold my heart beat, didn't want him to hear it.

"Why does your heart trouble?" he asked me.

"Hey," I said, "Those are Cate's words…"

"But she is not here…" he groaned at me, and moved closer until I could smell his mouth, and feel his breath on me.

He moved his hands over my face, oh my it felt so warm that I wanted to move my hands over him, but I froze.

He whispered in my ears, "It feels so good…"

"What?" I looked in him in his eyes; I didn't know where this would lead.

"I love the way you speak, I love the way you walk, I love the person you are, and…"

Now I was curious, what had crossed his mind… and thought to asked him, "And what?"

"And it feels so good falling into you."

"What?" I asked, I seemed a little confused, and thought 'Did he just say that he is in love with me?'

"I love you Orli, but I’ve never had the courage to tell you," he said.

My mouth was opened, I was stunned. His words kept sounding in my mind.

Finally I found my courage and moved my hands over his body and hugged him tightly.

I could feel the tears rolling down over my face, I could taste them, they were saltly and yet seemed so sweet.

"You feel the same?" Viggo asked me.

"Yes, I do."

The End..


End file.
